Life Sucks Literally
by Skittles Queen743
Summary: Vlad was your everyday half vampire up until someone like him came into his life, flipped it upside down, a shook it really hard. Now, he has to deal with more that just a slayer but a girl that's after him too? Maybe in more ways than one. Vald/OC
1. Chapter 1

**SkittlesQueen743:** Hello there!! This is your author speaking. Just wanted to say that this is an experimental-side story that I'm working on. If you like it let me know or if you have some ideas on what random things should happen between important events. You'll get your props for it in the beginning of the chapter if I use it. Also I would like to say that mosdt of the story up till a certain chapter ( I'm not sure which yet) will be in Vlad's point of view. For a good reason I assure you. Oh and other people's thoughts will bewritten as _*~Thoughts~*_ and Vlad's as *_Thoughts_*. Just a heads up. I'm no pro-wirter so mistakes will be in here. So thanks for reading my stories!!

**Disclamier:** I do not own anything froom The Chronicles of Valdimir Tod. All belongs to Heather Brewer...... except my OCs.

* * *

**Life Sucks..... Literally**

**The Twisted Chronicles Of Zena Cortex**

**.**

_Zena is your normal teenager, with normal friends, normal looks, and a normal life right? Wrong. What if Vlad wasn't the only half vampire out there? What if there was someone else out there like him? Well there is. Together they'll have to fight evil, avoid slayers and..... NOT fall in love? That might be complicated if you're trying to save the world and be normal. But these two can do it. Or...... so they thought._

_._

**Chapter 1: New Kids On The Block**

**.**

**~*~ Vlad's Point Of View ~*~**

It was the end of summer, which meant the first day of school. It was going to be torture being an eighth grader. Me and Henry weren't really prepared for this year but we'll figure it out eventually. Today I was going to focus on not getting beat up by Tom and Bill. I woke up this morning smelling blood. I walked down stairs and saw Nelly in the kitchen putting a cup of blood in the microwave.

"Morning Vlad." She told me.

"Mornin' Nelly."

"So, how is my favorite vamp today? Gonna be good while I'm gone?" I knew she was only teasing me but it's Nelly.

" Yes. I'll be good. I promise." Then she walked out the door to go to work and suddenly replaced by her was my best friend, Henry.

"Hey Henry." I took my time drinking while he impatiently looked at me. Was there something on my face?

"Vlad, I know this is the first day of school but if you don't want to be late I suggest we go..... NOW." I almost spit out my blood. Was I that late already?! I downed whatever I had left and ran out of the door with him. On the way there I saw this girl. As I ran by her, it felt like slow motion. She had jet black hair with a couple of green streaks in them and a pair of headphones on top her head. Her clothes are what confused me the most. She wore a white shirt that had black sleeves covering her fingers, a bright green witch skirt that came to her mid-thigh with black and white stockings underneath, bright green suspenders and combat boots. If it wasn't Goth extreme. Maybe Halloween was late for her. Whichever way it went, we ran passed her before I got a look at her face. When we got to school the bell hadn't rung...... yet that is. I realized me and Henry had 1st period together. English with Mrs. Bell. We walked in right before the bell rung and took our seats in the back of the class to the left, near the windows. Mrs. Bell wasn't in here like she normally is so everyone was alittle confused.

"Hey Vlad, do you know why the old windbag isn't in here yet?" Henry asked me. I only shrugged my shoulders and looked around. Everyone was whispering. I wondered what about. I knew Henry was curious as well. Mrs. Bell walked in looking winded with papers flying everywhere. Some laughed and others silent. No one could decipher exactly why she was late or why she was carrying a stack of strange papers. Hell, it might just be a teacher thing.

"O-okay, c-class, t-take, y-your, s-seats." She managed to stutter out. Even if she didn't realize that we were all sitting already she continued ranting on about something ridiculous. She caught her breathe and pulled her brown hair back.

"Well. That was exhilarating. Class, I have good news and I have bad news. Which would you prefer first?"

"Bad." Everyone said in unison. She sent a sharp look at us and picked up some of the papers on her desk.

"Very well then. You have a 10 page essay due next week on Friday on the Trojan War. You may pick whatever aspect you like but don't pick something that will bore me." Oh great. That what we all need RIGHT now. The whole room groaned but another look from Mrs. Bell and everyone shut up.

"Since you all asked for the good news last, I'm happy to say you'll be joined by two foreign exchange students this year. They are very good students from what I've seen on their entrance exams. Ladies, you may come in now." _Lovely! _– Note the sarcasism in that. They're probably bubbly blondes, with no brains, that Melissa and her gang will convince to join them and Henry will make-out with them. I stared out the window not bother because I wasn't at all interested in new exchange students. Then I felt Henry nudge me in the ribs.

"What man?" I said.

"Dude, check this out! Look!" I turned around and got a shock. One of the girls was a blonde like I predicted!! She looked brainless. Her blue eyes were shimmering annoyingly at our direction. Henry made a flirtatious wave at her and surprisingly she giggled and waved back. The other girl...... was the girl I saw when I ran here. The only thing different was that she didn't have headphones on. They were replaced with green swirly goggles. I couldn't believe it. She was an exchange student? Well, that explains the weird clothes but what's the big deal?

" Now don't be shy. Introduce yourselves." Mrs. Bell nudged them forward. The blonde smiled at everyone and waved.

"Hey! I'm Erica Wells! I like pink, yellow, and blue. I enjoy bike rides, bright people, and fudge!" She was a really bubbly blonde. Henry was staring at her intently but I wanted to know what he thought about her.

*~_Wow She's cute with that yellow blouse and those khaki pants. I wonder if she's nice like Steph_-_~*_ I pulled out of his thoughts. He didn't even talk to her yet and that's what he thinks about?

"Hey. I'm Zena Cortex. My friends call me Ze or Z but you can call me Zena. I like dark colors, but bright green is an exception. I have a black belt so touch me and I'll snap your neck." The whole room gaped at what Goth kids would kill to be. Mrs. Bell didn't look too happy at her introduction but continued on anyway.

"Well. Now that that is done, time to find a seat. Behind Mr. Tod and Mr. McMillan. Those boys by the window. Take a seat there. They'll show you around." My heart almost stopped when I heard that. I didn't know how to react to that. When they settled behind us and Mrs. Bell turned her towards the board, Henry turned around to talk to them. I followed suit.

"Hello ladies. I'm Henry McMillan and that's my boy Vladimir Tod. Would you like to join us at lunch today?" Erica looked excited, almost to answer 'yes' but closed her mouth and turned towards Zena. She only sighed and turned to us.

"I guess we can. Don't expect us to know where you guys sit though." She said.

"Thanks Z!! Human interaction is good for you and me." Erica smiled and gave us a thumbs up. Zena sent a cold glare in her direction, which she ignored. What did that mean? Suddenly a ruler smacked itself across my desk.

" Mr. Tod and Mr. McMillan. Would you like to pay attention to my lector or would you both like a detention?" We quickly shook our heads and turned around. She walked back to the board and stated facts about fragments. Snickering was heard from behind us. I could tell I was in way over my head.

By the time lunch came I've had enough of Erica and cheery attitude. She had clung to Henry most of the day and Zena was silent. I learned nothing about her. I can probably name several things off the back of my hand about Erica. She learned how to walk at age 2, rode a bike at 5, got a puppy when she was 8. the list goes on for awhile. Me and Henry were sitting at a lunch table waiting for them to come.

"So Vlad, any luck with Zena?"

"What kind of luck are you talking about Henry?" He gave me a smirk and lifted an eyebrow. I caught on to what he was hinting at and I almost choked on my peanut butter, jelly and blood sandwich.

"Henry! No man! She won't even talk to me. Plus, you know I like Meredith." He rolled his eyes.

"Vlad my man. It's time to move on! She's a thing of the past. Zena is the future. Plus you gotta admit she's looks kinda cute." I tried ignore Henry and eat my lunch but that wasn't happening since Zena and Erica had walked in. But there was something different. Zena practically looked like a happy person and Erica looked as if she had seen a ghost. She looked pale and very weak. They walked over and sat with us. Erica just collapsed on the table and waved once, not speaking. Zena looked at her sympathetically and patted her back.

"Hey Z-" Henry was stopped mid-sentence by a sharp glare from Zena and thought about his statement again.

"I mean- Hey ZENA, what's wrong with Erica?"

"Oh she's just tired. She'll be okay later. So Vladimir, I hadn't got the pleasure of knowing you." She smiled a toothy grin and placed her chin on her hand, staring intently at me. Her eyes were shimmering with curiosity and something else I couldn't understand.

"Well as you can tell I'm different but I have no idea who you are." A flicker of disappointment was in her eyes but it turned into amusement just as fast.

" I guess you're right. Well I'm...... different as well. I guess you could say special. I'm Goth/emo if that helps. I'm from Siberia and my father is the only family I have left.... it pains me to be away from him. But it's okay. We're always in touch." She looked as if she was going to cry. Henry patter her on the back but something started hissing at him. It stopped when he took his hand away. She confused me more than Tom and Bill dancing to Swan Lake.

"So, where ya live now Zena? Like, where are you guys staying for now?" I asked. I was generally curious.

"Umm.... you're gonna think this is weird but.... we're living across the street from you." I almost choked for the second time on my sandwich. Henry was laughing and Zena had a small tint of a blush on her face.

"Oh well, that's fine." I tried to swallow but it just didn't want to go down. Please let this be a dream.

School ended which meant it was time to go home. Erica got her pep back and Zena refused to talk again. Henry had left me alone with them awhile back so I was walking them home. We walked towards their house and Erica unlocked the door, walked in and closed it behind her. Wasn't Zena going in too?

"Hey Zena? Aren't you going in?" I asked her. She smiled- more like a smirk- and chuckled.

"No, not really. I'm a creature of the night. You know like lurking in the shadows....like a vampire!" I felt a lump in my throat. I got nervous by the mere mention of the word.

"You know vampires aren't real, right?" I didn't know who I was trying to convince. Her or me?

"Oh, I think they're very real Vladimir._ Very_ real. Infect, I think there's one here in Bathory."Now I was really nervous. Oh where was Otis when you needed him? I had to think quick.

"Oh really? Tell me. Who is it then?" She made hand motions for me to move in. Then she whispered in my ear.

" I think the vampire.....is you." My heart stopped. Then I heard laughter. She pulled back and I saw her laughing at me.

"You actually believe me?! HA! You're a card Vlad." I nervously laughed along hoping I didn't give anything away. She turned around and opened the door.

"Goodnight Vladimir." She told me before she walked in and closed the door. Honestly Zena concerned me. I just wish Otis were here. He'd know what to do......... hopefully.

* * *

**Well there's chapter one of my little side-story about more vampires. Sometimes I think to myself and say....... Alice, you may be pale and hiss at people for no good reason but you are NOT a vampire..... most of the time. So rate and/or review to let me know if this is a bummer or any good.**

**BYE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SkittlesQueen743:** Hello there!! This is your author speaking. Just wanted to say that this is an experimental-side story that I'm working on. If you like it let me know or if you have some ideas on what random things should happen between important events. You'll get your props for it in the beginning of the chapter if I use it. Also I would like to say that mosdt of the story up till a certain chapter ( I'm not sure which yet) will be in Vlad's point of view. For a good reason I assure you. Oh and other people's thoughts will bewritten as _*~Thoughts~*_ and Vlad's as *_Thoughts_*. Just a heads up. I'm no pro-wirter so mistakes will be in here. So thanks for reading my stories!! This is gonna be short cuz it's a side thing so yeah.

**Disclamier:** I do not own anything from The Chronicles of Valdimir Tod. All belongs to Anutie Heather...... I'm just a minion.

* * *

**Life Sucks..... Literally**

**The Twisted Chronicles Of Zena Cortex**

**.**

_Zena is your normal teenager, with normal friends, normal looks, and a normal life right? Wrong. What if Vlad wasn't the only half vampire out there? What if there was someone else out there like him? Well there is. Together they'll have to fight evil, avoid slayers and..... NOT fall in love? That might be complicated if you're trying to save the world and be normal. But these two can do it. Or...... so they thought._

_._

**Chapter 2: The Hunted and The Huntress**

**.**

**~*~ Random Point Of View ~*~**

.

It was the dead of night. A man was walking towards the nearest gas station because his car broke down.

"Damn car. Won't even run." he murmured to himself. What he wasn't aware of was that there was a beast lurking after him in the shadows. There was a rustle in a bush and he stopped. he thought nothing of it and kept walking. When he heard it again, it sounded closer.

"Okay, I'm tired, I want to go home, and I don't have time to play games so wherever you are get out of that damn bush!" He looked around furiously and his eye caught the bush that moved. He waited for the culprit to come out. The rustling stopped when a raccoon ran infront of him to the other side of the sidewalk. His eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Damn raccoon." He turned around to continue his journey to the gas station but soon came face to face with a child. He jumped but realized she was only standing there. She had her eyes closed and headphones on blaring music.

"Hey girl? What are you doing out here so late?" He said about to grab her shoulder. When he touched her, her ice blue eyes snapped open and her canines were elongated. The man shot back in terror and ran the opposite direction. He didn't quite know what was going on. He looked back to see where the possessed child was and she wasn't there. He stood there staring at that one spot he was, only moments ago, thinking it was only a trick of the mind. He turned back around and there she was. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her height. He was close enough to hear her breathing.

"Aww. Scared of the creature in the dark?" She licked his throat and his heart rate picked up.

"Mhmmm.....Sweet AB positive." She punctured his neck with her fangs. His screams were silent which worked out perfectly.

"That's enough." Someone said from the shadows. The girl was only halfway done drinking the man's blood. She pulled away sharply, spraying his blood on her porcelain skin. She looked to see a tall, hooded man standing next to an all too familiar girl who was also wearing a hood.

"Hello Allysa." She said, dropping the near unconscious man.

"Hello to you as well. I can see you've still been feeding properly. Not going with the inconspicuous way of getting blood?" The girl made a gagging sound in disgust and crinkled her face.

"That's disgusting. Drinking from the source is more...... interesting." Allysa smirked and looked towards the hooded man. He then took something out of his cloak and handed it to her. Allysa took it and walked out of the shadows abit.

"So, I can trust that you've found the boy have you not?" She asked.

"Yep. I found the boy. He is the Pravus, Vladimir Tod, right?"

"Yes he is. My father would appreciate it if you helped us lure him to us." Allysa took another step forward and held out a cylinder to the girl. It had a glyph on it that gave away its identity. The girl backed away and her eyes widened.

"T-That's...... That's the Lucis." She said. Allysa chuckled and tossed it to her. She caught it and gave it a funny look.

" It's a fake Lucis my dear. I want you to find where he hides the real one and switch them. To make the rest of the plan work, he must completely trust you. Do whatever it takes."

"Like what?"

"Seduction of course. You're a girl. Do what girls do best. Flaunt, flirt, do what you have to. Just do me a favor. **Do NOT fall in love with him."** Allysa took a step back into the shadows and whispered to the man again. He walked out of the shadows and to the girl. He picked up the man off the ground and tossed I'm over his shoulders.

"We'll be taking this as compensation for now. Until we find something to really make you pay. No more blood while you're here. We'll be watching you...... just to see how long you can go without it." He then disappeared just as Allysa had. The girl starred at the fake Lucis in her hand. Was she really going to do this? Of course she was. They had the location of her mother. She walked into the night, the fake Lucis clenched in her hand, towards her home. She wasn't going to give up. This was something she's wanted for more than 800 years. She'd do anything to find her parents. There may be no hope for her father but her mother.

She'd kill to find her if that's what it took.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter of my little side-story about more vampires. Im being emo cuz i lost my card with money for lunch on it and my mom attempted to murder me. So things will be moving alittle slow. So rate and/or review to let me know if this is a bummer or any good.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SkittlesQueen743:** Hello there!! This is your author speaking. Just wanted to say that this is an experimental-side story that I'm working on. If you like it let me know or if you have some ideas on what random things should happen between important events. You'll get your props for it in the beginning of the chapter if I use it. Also I would like to say that mosdt of the story up till a certain chapter ( I'm not sure which yet) will be in Vlad's point of view. For a good reason I assure you. Oh and other people's thoughts will bewritten as _*~Thoughts~*_ and Vlad's as *_Thoughts_*. Just a heads up. I'm no pro-wirter so mistakes will be in here. So thanks for reading my stories!! This is gonna be short cuz it's a side thing so yeah.

**Disclamier:** I do not own anything from The Chronicles of Valdimir Tod. All belongs to Anutie Heather...... I'm just a minion.

* * *

**Life Sucks..... Literally**

**The Twisted Chronicles Of Zena Cortex**

**.**

_Zena is your normal teenager, with normal friends, normal looks, and a normal life right? Wrong. What if there was someone else out there like Vlad? Well there is. Together they'll have to fight evil, avoid slayers and..... NOT fall in love? That might be complicated if you're trying to save the world and be normal. But these two can do it. Or...... so they thought._

_._

**Chapter 3: Joss Is Here**

**~*~ Vlad's Point Of View ~*~**

It was the next morning and Henry told me last night that his cousin Joss was coming to town. I didn't know what to expect about his cousin, other than he may be a popular kid like Henry, but I had a feeling something was going to happen. Nelly had given me a letter from Otis saying he wanted me to go to Siberia with him to learn how to control my powers better. Nelly agreed to let me go, only because it was Otis. I was in my room getting dressed for school when the doorbell rung. Nelly was downstairs in the kitchen so she answered it. It was most likely Henry.

" Oh Hello there. I don't think we've met before. Come in." She said wearily. Oh no..... That doesn't sound like a 'Henry" greeting. It was more like a 'who the hell are you' greeting, in Nelly form. I went downstairs and surprisingly Zena was in my living room, lounging on my couch. Now I was certain why Nelly sounded alittle concerned. Zena's attire would have made a mother concerned...... more like furious about why their child was hanging around people like her. She was wearing a tight, black leather, sleeveless shirt, a tight leather skirt, combat boots and then she had the audacity to cross her legs. Right now I think I could out shine a tomato my blush was so bright. Nelly gave me a motherly look and crossed her arms. I tried to avert my eyes.

"Vlad. Who is this? She says she knows you." I knew there was going to be a long talk about this later but now....

"Well, yeah She's a fine- I mean yeah a FRIEND from school. One of my breas- BEST friends like Henry." Honestly, At this point I would like to die. Zena was giggling and Nelly..... Nelly was about to go vampire on me. Speaking of vampire, the more I kept looking my fangs were growing. Perfect, my hormones would start mixing with my vampire needs.

"Okay then, byeNellywe'regoingtoschoolseeyoulater!!!" I grabbed Zena's wrist and dragged her off the sofa and out the door. Nelly ran after us and clung to the door frame.

"We're not done yet Vlad!!" We got around the corner and I let her go.

"Thanks alot Zena. Now My aunt thinks I'm a pervert. She'll be rambling about that for a week."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean for her to see that."

"But anyone else is fine? What's wrong with you?! I've only known you for 2 days!!" I snapped.

"Well that's easy. I like you. To me you're kinda cute. I just thought you're like all those other guys. They all like flashy girls that like to show off. Sorry." Her eyes were down casted and I could smell the tears forming in her eyes. It made me feel bad that I'm making a girl cry. To comfort her I held her hand.

"Hey come one. Don't cry. I'm just not that type of guy. And I sorta got my eyes on someone. But..uh....yeah cheer up okay?" We arrived infront of school now and I saw Meredith walking my direction. If I didn't know better I would say that she was coming over to say hello. Then she turned away sadly and slowly. What was wrong? Then I realized that I was still holding Zena's hand. I let her go and chased after Meredith.

" Meredith! It's not what it looks like!" Before I could catch up with her, Bill and Tom shoved me to the ground. I honestly didn't have time for this. Bill had pinned me to the ground with his mammoth foot.

"Well, looky here Bill. It's big bad Vlad." Tom picked me up by the collar and shoved me against the school wall. He pulled back his arm ready to punch me when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and so did I.

"Umm, excuse me. Is there a reason you're about to punch my brother?" Zena said with Erica by her side. Not too far away I saw Henry and some guy coming too. Tom let me go and turned his attention to the girls behind him. Bill had forgotten about me as well so I crawl away from being between them and the wall.

"Well, well, well, cutie with the bootie. Didn't know Vlad had such a cute sister. What's your name?" He said, inspecting them both. The girls smirked and before anyone knew what happened Erica stepped on Bill's foot harshly and then punched him in the face. Then Zena kicked Tom in the gut and swept his feet off the ground. Whoa, they were like stunt doubles from action movies. They groaned in pain and yelled obscenities at them.

"You're dead! Next time we see you, you're both dead!!" They got up and ran into the building. By this time Henry and that other guy had walked up to us and stared at Bill and Tom running away.

"Whoa, girl power!...... Vlad, why are you still on the ground?" Henry said, extending a hand towards me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"That was pretty impressive, for a girl." The guy standing next to Henry said. I guessed that he was his cousin.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Joss." He waved silently and Erica and I waved back. Zena didn't even twitch.

"Oh Henry!!" Carrie Anderson called from a big crowd of people. Henry gave us all a sheepish grin. I knew he would have been called away eventually.

" I gotta go guys. Um, Erica would you come with me? I want you to meet some people." She contemplated on it for a few seconds and nodded her head.

"Umm okay Henry." She skipped to his side and looked behind her.

"I promise I won't be gone for long." She said. She turned away and left with Henry. I turned to Joss and smiled.

" So Joss, I hear that you moved from Cali." I said.

"I heard that you suck at video game." We laughed and shook hands. Zena had left us to do God knows what.

"Vlad right?" I nodded my head and Joss leaned over close to me.

"Your sister is pretty hot. Would it be too weird if I asked for her number?" I gave him a shocked look and turned away to avoid him seeing my blush.

"Joss, she's not my sister. She's an exchange student from Siberia, who just so happens to be very attached to me." He gave me that 'oh' look, shrugged and smiled once again.

"Oh. Well then I guess it won't be all that awkward then. Do you have her number anyway?"

"Dude! I don't have it!! If I did I wouldn't give it to you!!" I felt this rage and jealousy form in my chest. Why was I yelling at Joss because he was attracted to Zena? I don't even like her!!....... Do I?

"Okay man, you don't have to go ballistic." He told me calmly.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me......It won't happen again." Joss nodded his head and we went our separate ways to class. Is it time to go to Siberia yet? I got a feeling I gotta get out here.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter of my little side-story about more vampires. Thank you for reading and I hope I can get chapter 8 of 'WTFMH' up soon. Iabout the hold up on that one. It's the party chapter and I have to make sure I gotz all the good stuff for it. So rate and/or review to let me know if this is a bummer or any good.**

**Have a happy vapiric-day!!!.....or NIGHT!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SkittlesQueen743:** Hello there!! This is your author speaking. Just wanted to say that this is an experimental-side story that I'm working on. If you like it let me know or if you have some ideas on what random things should happen between important events. You'll get your props for it in the beginning of the chapter if I use it. Also I would like to say that mosdt of the story up till a certain chapter ( I'm not sure which yet) will be in Vlad's point of view. For a good reason I assure you. Oh and other people's thoughts will bewritten as _*~Thoughts~*_ and Vlad's as *_Thoughts_*. Just a heads up. I'm no pro-wirter so mistakes will be in here. So thanks for reading my stories!! This is gonna be short cuz it's a side thing so yeah.

**Disclamier:** I do not own anything from The Chronicles of Valdimir Tod. All belongs to Anutie Heather...... I'm just a minion.

* * *

**Life Sucks..... Literally**

**The Twisted Chronicles Of Zena Cortex**

**.**

_Zena is your normal teenager, with normal friends, normal looks, and a normal life right? Wrong. What if there was someone else out there like Vlad? Well there is. Together they'll have to fight evil, avoid slayers and..... NOT fall in love? That might be complicated if you're trying to save the world and be normal. But these two can do it. Or...... so they thought._

_._

**Chapter 4: Movie Time**

**~*~ Vlad's Point Of View ~*~**

It was the day when the 'Psycho-Chainsaw-Guy-From-Hell' movie came out and me and Henry had our tickets. Of course Nelly didn't want me seeing this movie but we had Henry's brother, drive us over. We were hanging around the mall in the food court testing my telepathy out. So far I've heard the weirdest things ranging from people looking for a bar, they were obviously already drunk, and people talking to themselves about an embarrassing event that happened YEARS ago.

"What's that girl thinking Vlad? The blonde at the table." He pointed to a blonde girl about 16 or so eating a salad.

~*~ I wish I was skinny!! Maybe I need to eat less!!....... Like a Granola Bar!!!......What's Granola?~*~ She said in her head. I snickered to myself until I told Henry what I had heard. He joined in my now cynical laughter. We looked around some more for other potential victims.

"Okay, okay. That was funny. Let's see..... How about.....Hey look!! There's Erica!! Read her mind!! See if she likes me!!" He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes thinking this was kinda shallow. I agreed to do it anyway and weaved my way into her mind...... which kinda had the reverberation of crickets in them...... I wasn't all that curious until I heard a buzzing noise enter her mind.

~*~ Zena where are you? We can't complete this mission if you're always out. I'm thirsty and hungry. I should just go and find that vampire myself!!~*~ I was about to pull out of her head in fear that she was someone looking for me but a second voice penetrated her mind that didn't quite sound like her......

~*~ Erica....calm down.......I'm coming..... eventually..... I'm...... eating......be there in a minute.......~*~ I pulled out of her head and Henry gave me a hopeful look until he saw my distressed face. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with concern.

"Dude what did you hear?" I told him what I heard and he looked excited. His eyes held a radiant gleam to them. He's happy I found out about a human who knows about vampires? What was he thinking? I didn't bother to read it because the next thing he said basically voiced them.

"Wow, I have a crush on a vampire..... YES!!!" He said punching the air.

"No! Not 'wow'! She said something about a mission. That mission can concern me! I don't want this to turn out like last year. I don't want anything to happen to anyone." He gave me a pat on the back and smiled. What the hell happened to my friend?

"Maybe it's just your imagination. Okay, maybe Erica is the vampire and Zena is the drudge thing-a-mabobber, but let's forget about that for now and go see the movie." I wanted to believe those words but I just couldn't. I got this feeling that something devious was going on. I tried to forget it because we were having a good time before. I went in with him to the movie and enjoyed every second of it.........for now.

***#* Zena's P.O.V. *#* (Le Gasp!!)**

We, Erica and I, followed the Tod boy around since early this morning. He lives a very normal life it seems. Him and his little friend, who I'm suspecting is his drudge, were going to some movie. What was the name of it again? The Psycho-Chainsaw-Guy-From-Hell? Something a vampire would go see to spur their bloodlust. I haven't yet caught him drinking human blood from the source. Does he even drink blood? Is he actually a vampire? He seems quite human. If he was a vampire I'd have to ask if he was always this oblivious to surrounding vampires and mind control. I learned that we are the same in some ways. We don't really care what 'popular' people think, dress how we want, talk how we want, we THINK for ourselves. I have to give him props for not falling into the gene pool of modern civilization that hounds the media for the next trend and fashion statement. Losers they call us? Ha! More like a smudge on the genetic make-up of this doomed planet that actually stands up for something. Though I have to admit he is pretty cute when he's mad and embarrassed. But these thoughts are to be damned. Being infatuated with him at first sight appalled me but lured me in. To think these thoughts now can compromise everything I have worked for. For such things to plague the recesses of my darkened and encrypted mind is only madness to me. To rid myself of these thoughts is to get rid of the problem. Yet my current employer would probably kill me if I had done so sooner. I know all will work out in due time and euphoria I'll receive from his demise will grace my heart with the justification I've been looking for. My mother will finally be avenged and the search for my father will begin.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter of my little side-story about more vampires. What is Vald going to do? Why does Erica's brain sound so empety? Who is the vampire? Why does Zena talk like Edgar Allen Poe or some other poets? What's this justification and revenge she's talking about? Why does she have to look for her parents? Doesn't she live with them? WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!?!?**

**Thank you for reading and I hope I can get chapter 8 of 'WTFMH' up soon. It would have been here this weekend but i had a fair to go to and it was off da hook!!! like......HOLY #%^$^*(#)$*)%*$)*!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeha!!!! CHHAAAA!!!!......okay *pushes glasses back to face* Yes so..........thank you for all the lovely comments!! Hope to update soon again!!! Happy Thankgiving!!!**

**Your lovely author,**

**SkittlesQueen743...... ^3^**


	5. Author's Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

Well hello there........Haven't spoken or written in some time here. As you know this is a Vladimir Tod Fanfiction and well...... I have a reason for not updating this........your gonna think it's a lame reason but its the truth......... here we go..........

My notebook with everything in it was lost and destroyed in a very tragic water inccident. There's this 3 year old in my house which means anything in his path is as good as gone. I just happen to be outside playing with my dog, come inside........its in the kitchen sink........ being stirred with a spatular.......yes he was 'cooking' and why wasn't anyone watching him? Good qeustion. I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA!!!! So I'm sorry about this almost 2 month delay. I'm trying to slavage what is left but that's not working out. So I have to start over and figure out what I was going on about. That and where I left off my train of thought. So ow that you know please don't try and be rude to me. These things happen in life and I swear to you if I had my notebook I would have updated about 20 times already. Yes I had that many chapters. Very Depressing. But I promise I'll have everything back up and running soon.

Love, Your Not So Lucky Author

SkittlesQueen743


End file.
